Core C SUMMARY The Cell and Gene Vector Core (Core C) will provide an essential centralized support service to the investigators on the grant by constructing, propagating and large-scale production of adenoviral, lentiviral and adeno-associated viral (AAV) stocks, which all Projects will need. Utilizing the vast experience and expertise of the Core Director's, and in-house established protocols for the viral vector productions, the Core will provide a consistent and reproducible service in support of the projects. This Core will also house expertise for cultured myocytes for in vitro mechanistic work including weekly neonatal rat ventricular myocyte preparations and isolation of adult murine cardiomyocytes when needed. An additional benefit of the Core is that it provides a resource for teaching others tissue culture and viral production techniques. These essential centralized support services, used by all Projects, will eliminate variability in virus and myocyte preparations and will be pivotal in identifying novel signaling pathways, intra-organ communication pathways and sex-dependent mechanisms that contribute to heart failure and cardiorenal syndrome after cardiac injury and identify potential intersecting mechanisms to develop innovative therapeutic strategies for repair.